Herein after in the specification housing structure means a dwelling unit, a commercial space, a stadium, parking lot and the like.
Also agricultural or horticultural use extends to use of the plots for cultivation of plants, vegetables, fruits, flowers and the like. It also includes the growing of plants in a green house.
Space constraint in urban areas compels families to stay in cramped dwelling units without much openness, inadequate ventilation and insufficient illumination. Absence of east-west opening doors and windows, use of electric illuminators during day hours, fans and air-conditioners running even in winter season are routine matters. Such dwelling units just provide shelter and are far from desirable! One and only reason is the absence of openness i.e. vacant space around houses.
Breeze & nature's other valuable gifts including Oxygen required for human survival are scarce in the urban area. It is not far when urban population will be buying Oxygen for their survival. In fact trees, bushes & creepers and even the tiniest grass provide good amounts of oxygen and create an atmosphere which strikes an ecological balance. Greenery is more necessary in urban areas to mitigate the wrong done by industrial & vehicular pollution. Small plants and creepers in small pots or in balconies in an attempt to quench thirst for greenery is not only pitiable but is also not enough to undo the wrong done.
A single house on a big plot seen in villages or in small towns and few bungalows/villas in metropolitan cities such as for Ministers and senior bureaucrats provide outstandingly good atmosphere, very pleasant surroundings, and often include a few trees, some bushes, fruits, flowers and several other Nature's bounties! Their independent compounds, the porches, rooms for guards and the like besides providing convenience, add to the grace of the houses.
Such Bungalows are, none-the-less, prone to thefts and burglary and occupants really can not keep the houses locked or un-manned while going out of town. Such houses & occupants would also be exposed to the odds of excessive rainfall, floods, water-logging and further rats and reptiles also have access to such houses and of-course the mosquito bites! On the other hand, high storied flats in the sky scrapers provide a heavenly view & are also equipped with safety & security systems. These flats and buildings, together however, form concrete jungles far away from nature and are very short of being good houses in the absence of open space around them for trees, bushes & grass and of course. They are very much short of grace, grandeur and status of a bungalow.
It is therefore desirable that an ideal house needs to have qualities, facilities and grace of both a Bungalow on an independent plot and a high storied flat in a sky scraper.